The present invention is used in a sewer bypass situation where a line between two manholes is being fixed. Particular, the present invention can be used where sewage is being suctioned out of the upstream manhole or the upflow manhole, and the down flow manhole is being worked on. Typical manholes include a cone and ring thereon (as shown in FIG. 1) that limit access to pipes having a diameter that is less than 23.75″ (due to the 24″ typical manhole diameter). In order to provide access to larger diameter pipes so that the line downstream of the manhole can be bypassed and to accomplish the acceptable velocity rate of flow through pipe(s) the top piece of the cone in the manhole has to be removed. This can be very expensive and time consuming.
Like numerals refer to like parts throughout the several views of the drawings.